Mao Jie
Mao Jie (毛玠, onyomi: Mō Kai), style name Xiaoxian (孝先) is an advisor in service of Cao Cao during the late Han Dynasty. He was known for his efficiency in dealing with domestic policies and promoting agriculture. Before his death, he lost favor within the court and was stripped of his title. Role in Games Mao Jie is a mediocore officer in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. His highest asset is his political skill. Due to his low battle skills, he should not be used to lead any units. However, especially in early games when playing as Cao Cao, Mao Jie can be used as a deputy during naval battles given his higher naval aptitude. He is often associated with employing officers in the game and usually gets a skill that fits this portrayal. He serves Cao Cao in most scenarios, although he may appear as a free officer in Chenliu especially in the earlier ones. Mao Jie is also an available officer in Dynasty Tactics, where he can be recruited early on for Cao Cao. He can be used as a very effective spy. Historical Information Mao Jie (161-216, style name: Xiàoxiān) was nominated as an official in his home county of Pingqui during his young adult years for his loyalty and conduct. He fled from his home in 190 when the civil war began, but returned in 192 when Cao Cao took control over Yan Province and joined him. Under Cao Cao, he encouraged his lord to gain the support of Emperor Xian and was also responsible for creating agricultural colonies, implementing the Tuntian system. Cao Cao reorganized the Han government in 208 and appointed Mao Jie Senior Clerk in the Department of the East. Mao Jie was responsible for nominating and promoting officers in the military and local government. Although he was the head of the department, he likely served under Cui Yan, who was at that time Senior Clerk in the Department of the West, which was the position Mao Jie served in for many years before. He and Cui Yan worked closely together and appointed many virtuous men. In 213, Cao Cao became Duke of Wei and promoted Mao Jie and Cui Yan to Masters of Writing. Mao Jie did well in his new position and was further promoted to Supervisor of the Masters of Writing. Later, Mao Jie supported Cao Pi as the heir of Cao Cao. He claimed that a succession debate had already destroyed the Yuan family and criticized the debate, saying that it was inappropriate that he even heard of the debate. Cao Cao became King of Wei in 216. Around that time, Cui Yan was imprisoned on charges of treason and beaten to death in prison. Mao Jie felt that Cui Yan was unjustly accused and punished. Some of his political enemies slandered him and also accused him of treason. Among them was Ding Yi, a slanderous person who had succeeded Cui Yan's position after the latter's death. Cao Cao ignored Ding Yi's nature and even considered a marriage between him and one of his daughters, which was prevented by Cao Pi. Ding Yi and Cao Pi became enemies and the former began to support Cao Zhi as heir. Mao Jie's ties with Cao Pi made him an enemy of Ding Yi as well. Mao Jie himself was imprisoned because of the slander, but Cao Cao did not investigate the matter further. Two officials, Huan Jie and He Xia urged him to investigate the case fully, believing that Mao Jie was innocent. Cao Cao however refused, saying that he would neither want to execute Mao Jie should the claims be right or punish the accusers if they were wrong. Still, Cao Cao decided to release Mao Jie from prison. However, he also stripped him off his position. Mao Jie returned to his home where he died due to natural causes some time later. When Cao Pi ascended the throne, he invited Mao Jie's son Mao Ji to serve in the court and executed Ding Yi and his family. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Mao Jie was introduced to Cao Cao by his friends Man Chong and Lu Qian in chapter 10 of the novel. He participated in the battles against Lu Bu and warned Cao Cao of an ambush when the latter attacked Liu Bei in Xu Province. During the Battle of Chibi, he and Yu Jin were both made naval commanders after the deaths of their predecessors Cai Mao and Zhang Yun. Mao Jie was last mentioned in chapter 50 when he joined Cao Cao's escape from Chibi. Gallery Category:Miscellaneous Characters